when vocaloid members going crazy
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: gimana jadinya ya kalo para vocaloid yang memiliki banyak fans ini mengalami gangguan jiwa dan harus di rawat di RSJ? kejadian kocak apa saja yang terjadi di sana selama mereka di rawat? just RnR please minna-san sory kalo rate nya salah


When vocaloid members going crazy

.

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v

.

Warning : OOC BANGET!, maaf buat yang tersinggung dengan isi cerita ini, typo, jangan meniru adegan adegan ini, GaJe

.

(A/N : glori is come back! Minna-san, glori jenuh belajar mulu buat UN hehehe, jadi sering ga konsen belajar, akhirnya glori mikir mikir gitu, dan mucul la hide aneh ini. Hahaha FF ini jangan di ambil hati yah, Cuma untuk hiburan aja, ketawa ketiwi aje :D hehe happy reading)

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review~ ^^

…

.

.

Vocaloid FF GaJe

.

.

.

"eh! eh! itu kan para vocaloid ya?" para wartawan histeris melihat anggota anggota vocaloid

"iya! Iya! Mereka baru keluar dari RSJ beberapa minggu yang lalu kan?"

"iya! Ayo kejarr!"

"Miku! Rin! Len! Meiko! Kaito! Neru!" para wartawan itu mengejar-ngejar para vocaloid

"pertanda buruk.." gumam Len sambil melihat para wartawan yang berlari ke arah mereka

"huh.. baiklah.." Kaito pasrah

"KYAA! Vocaloid!"

"Hatsune-san apa benar beberapa bulan yang lalu anda dan para vocaloid lainnya mengalami gangguan jiwa?" tanya salah satu wartawan itu

"eh.. uh.. hehehe.. begitu deh.." Miku cengar cengir GaJe(Ga Jelas)

"bisa kami tau apa penyebabnya Kagamine-san?" tanya salah seorang yang lain dari wartawan itu

"eh? nanya ke aku atau ke Len?" tanya Rin

"jawab aja Rin" Len nyubit Rin

"auw! Uh.. ya, penyebabnya ya? Um.. penyebabnya berbeda beda"

'awas kau nanti Len…' pikir Rin sambil meng-glare Len

"kami dengar anda menjadi terganggu karena terlalu lelah, apa itu benar, Sakine-san?" tanya salah satu wartawan itu pada meiko

"um.. lelah? Ya, aku lelah dan jenuh dengan pekerjaan pekerjaan ini, kalian tau kan satu satu nya benda yang bisa menghiburku hanya sake, dan kalian tau apa? Si master itu malah melarang ku meminum sake! Tentu saja aku menjadi gil— um, ehm… terganggu jiwaku"

"lalu, apa benar penyebab anda terganggu karena perasaan anda pada Hatsune-san?" tanya wartawan lainnya pada Kaito

"eh? uh.." kaito tampak bingung ingin menjawab apa. Mukanya pun memerah

"dan benarkah penyebab anda terganggu karena perasaan anda pada kembaran mu ini, kagamine-kun?"

"uh…" Len hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah

"hah?" Rin yang merasa dirinya di sebut sebut itu hanya bingung

"lalu, apa benar penyebab Akita-san gila karena dilarang menyentuh handphone selama 1 bulan?" tanya wartawan itu pada Neru

"iya! Benar! Aku sampe gila di buatnya!" jawab Neru dengan cepat

"lalu, apa penyebab anda terganggu Hatsune-san?"

"aku… aku tak bisa berpisah dengan negi ku, tapi master itu malah melarang ku untuk tidur dengan negi negi ku! Menyebalkan!"

Semua sweatdrop

Hening

Sampai salah satu wartawan bertanya lagi pada Rin

"..lalu apa karena anggota anggota vocaloid lainnya terganggu, anda jadi ikut terganggu, Kagamine-san?"

"uh.. iya, ternyata penyakit jiwa bisa menular juga yah? Hahaha?"

"bagaimana pengalaman kalian selama di rawat di RSJ?"

"hm… ceritanya panjang.. semua di mulai di suatu pagi.."

….

**[Rin POV]**

"hei hei hei! Semuanya! Ayo capet! Kita harus udah kumpul! Udah di tunggu master nih buat latihan!"

Eh? kok pada madesu begini yah mukanya? Kaito lagi diem di pojokan sambil ngisep jempol dan nyebut nyebut nama Miku?

"Miku…" muka Kaito terlihat sedih

Kenapa yah? Aku berniat untuk menghiburnya tapi niat ku itu segera ku urungkan karena kini ku lihat dia sedang tertawa cengar cengir sendiri sambil nyebut nyebut Miku lagi

Tadinya aku ingin langsung menyeretnya untuk latihan sama master, tapi niat ku itu ku urungkan lagi setelah ku lihat kini wajahnya menjadi sedih kembali

Aneh… apa Kaito gila karena Miku yah? Harus aku bilangin ke Miku nih!

Baru saja aku ingin mencari Miku, aku sudah di kejutkan lagi dengan pemandangan aneh di dekat kamar Miku. Ku lihat dia sedang nungging nungging? Seperti menyembah nyembah Negi raksasa yang ada di hadapannya. Apa Miku juga gila? Tadinya ingin sekali aku menanyakan satu kata padanya 'SEHAT?' apa dia masih sehat? sudahlah

Sudahlah lebih baik aku cari Meiko.. tapi, bukannya itu suara Meiko ya?

"ku bunuh kau! HYAA! HYA!"

Hee? Meiko mau bunuh siapa? Lebih baik aku lihat saja. Arah suaranya berasal dari dapur.

"Meiko! Jangan bunu—…" aku tercengang melihat apa yang di lakukan Meiko

"ku bunuh kau bila kau tak memberiku sake! HYAA!" Meiko menendang nendang kulkas

Apa dia juga sedang sakit?

Haah~ sekarang aku bingung harus bilang apa sama master..

"Rin!"

Deg deg deg

Jangan jangan itu master? Aa.. aku harus bilang apa ini?

"KYAA! Master.. ampun! Rin udah nyajak mereka buat latihan, tapi liat sendiri kan, merekanya gama—" aku yang langsung sujud sujud mohon ampun sama orang yang tadi manggil aku tanpa melihatnya, setelah aku melihat orang itu aku langsung berdiri

"eh kau rupanya Neru, kenapa?"

"liat! Handphone ku ketemu!" Neru terlihat sangat senang sambil menunjukkan handphone ku di tangannya

EH? itu kan HANDPHONE KU!

"eh, tapi neru, itu kan handpho—"

"eit! Jangan ngaku ngaku lagi yah! Ini. Handphone. Neru! Bukan milik Rin!" Neru glare ke arah ku

Haa!h apa boleh buat deh.. susah lah ngeladenin orang gila kayak dia. Ya, kata master Neru sepertinya mengalami gangguan jiwa dan akan di periksakan ke RSJ hari ini. Hm.. daripada berdebat dengan si '**sehat**' ini, aku cari Len saja

"EH!" aku kaget karena tiba tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang

"Rin~"

"L-Len?"

"aku.. hiks" terdengar isakan, sepertinya Len menangis

"Len? Kok nangis?"

"hiks"

"ada apa?"

"heheheE" Len tiba tiba tertawa

HE? Si Len bohongin gua ya?

"heh? Kamu boongin aku ya?" aku sedikit membentak Len

"hueee.. Rin!" Len malah menangis dan mempererat pelukannya

"ih! Len lepasin!" aku berusah melepaskan Len

"hiks.. Rin aku sedih… tapi, hehehe senang juga"

Idih? Kok Len aneh gini sih? Aku jadi merinding… oke oke Rin, tenang.. tarik nafas, buang lewat mulut, tarik nafas, buang lewat mulut, tarik nafas.. hitungan ke 10 kamu harus lari sekencang kencangnya ke ruangan master Rin! Oke, 1.. 2… 10! Aku pun langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangan master. Aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu lalu membanting pintunya

"loh? Rin? Udah pada siap? Terus Neru mana? Petugas RSJ nya udah dateng nih" tanya master yang heran melihatku kecapean

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. master.. hosh.." aku masih mengatur nafasku

"namaku bukan master hosh"

"hosh… master, sekalian aja semuanya di periksa tuh! Kayaknya semua jadi gila deh!" akhirnya akupun bisa mengatur nafasku

"hah?" master tercengang cengang tak percaya

Aku pun tak segan segan menyeret— um, menyuruh nya untuk melihat sendiri apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh para vocaloid lainnya

Di situ master pun melihat tingkah laku Kito, Miku, Meiko, Neru—emang udah gila sih, dan Len juga menjadi aneh

"o-okay.. tolong mereka di periksa juga ya dok" master menyuruh petugas RSJ untuk memeriksa mereka

Setelah pemeriksaan itu dan telah dipituskan bahwa mereka semua jiwanya terganggu, mereka pun di rawat di RSJ, tinggal lah Rin seorang yang harus menjalankan tugas tugas mereka semua.

"Rin! Semuanya sudah di rawat di RSJ! Sekarang tinggal kamu sendiri! Kamu harus menggantikan mereka bertugas selama mereka dirawat! Kamu harus mengerjakan tugas tugas mereka! Ayo cepat Rin! Kamu tidak boleh menyerah! Blablablabalbalbalabla"

Uugh! Kenapa sih semua tugas mereka jadi aku yang ngerjain? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? Kenapaa? Kenapaaa?

Aku pun merasakan tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan, semua gelap, dan aku tak ingat apa apa lagi

.

.

**[normal POV]**

Setelah Rin pingsan karena stress mendengar ocehan si master, master pun membawa Rin ke rumah sakit

Setelah Rin di periksa dokter, dokter itu keluar

"gimana keadaannya dok?" master langsung bertanya

"sepertinya, tuan salah ruangan" kata dokter itu

"huh?" master bingung

"bawa dia ke dokter ini" dokter itu memberi sebuah kartu nama

"Dokter jiwaa? Rin juga gilaa?"

GUBRAK

Master pun pingsan

"eh? pak? Pak?" dokter kebingungan

Setelah itu master pun dengan berat hati mengantarkan Rin ke RSJ

"ih lihat! Ada Rin!" Kaito menunjuk Rin yang baru saja sampai di RSJ itu

"Rinnnn~!" mereka pun langsung berlari ke arah Rin

"hei! Hei! Hei! Jangan lari lari!" Seeu mengejar mereka

"eh? Seeu ikutan lari lari sama orang gila?" Ring sweatdrop

"tenang master, saya akan berusaha menjaga mereka, dan merawatnya dengan baik" Lui berbicara dengan master

"iya, tolong ya dok" master pun pergi

"Rin, hati hati! Dia itu penjahat yang kabur dari penjara loh!" Miku nunjuk nunjuk Lui

"liat aja bajunya juga belang belang hitam putih gitu kayak orang penjara" Neru ikut ikutan mempengaruhi Rin

Lui yang mendengarnya hanya diam pundung di pojokkan

"bukan! Dia bukan orang penjara!" Kaito membela

"waaah~ ada yang membela ku~" Lui puppy eyes

"dia itu wasit sepak bola tau" Kaito menunjuk Lui

Lui yang mendengarnya hanya bisa nyesek sambil pasang muka (-_-)

"bukan Kaito salah! Dia itu kuda zebra" kata Meiko

JLEB

"bukan mei! Dia itu zebracross yang buat nyebrang itu loh" kata Len

JLEB

"loh? Zebracros ya? Aku kira permen blaster yang belang belang itu" kata Rin sambil melihat Lui yang memakai kaos belang belang putih hitam dari ke atas-bawah

"iya! Rin bener! Itu kan permen! Yang ada di iklan itu kan?" kata Neru

"iya! Ayo kita kejar! Kayak yang di iklan!" kata Meiko

"ayooo!" mereka pun mengejar ngejar Lui

"TIDAK! TOLOOOONG! RING! SEEU! TOLONG AKUUUU!"

**Skip skip skip**

Kaito berjalan menyusuri lorong RSJ itu dengan menggunakan rok warna pink yang panjangnya sekaki dengan atasan kaos berwarna hijau yang kekecilan, di kepalanya di hiasi jepit pita besar, sambil membawa bawa karung

"Len~ Kaito cantik ga~?" tanya Kaito pada Len yang sedang berjongkok di lantai di dekat kursi

Kenapa Len ga duduk di kursi aja coba? (kan gila)

"huh? Kaito? Kenapa gitu?" Len menjawab dengan ogah ogah an

"habisnya, aku pikir, mungkin Miku akan menyukai Kaito kalo Kaito jadi cewe, ups.. nama aku jangan Kaito deh, jadi… apa yah? Mending jadi Kaikai atau Toto atau Kaikaitoto atau Kaito?"

"yang bagus yang terakhir tuh"

"Kaito? Iya yah.. bagus juga! Hahaha ayo Len mau ikut?"

"aku juga mau coba ah~"

Beberapa saat kemudian

Len dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok jin pendek berwarna biru langit dengan rambutnya yang di ikat twin tail membuat Lui dan master yang sedang mengamati perkembangan mereka sweatdrop dan hampir nosebleed melihat nya

"heloo~ cewo(CEwe coWO) cantik lewat~"

"Rin~ aku datang~"

Miku dan Rin hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan muka yang tercengang cengang

"Miku~ Kito cantik yah~? Kayak Miku kan cantiknya? Kalo Kaito cantik, Mau jadi pacar Kaito kan sekarang~?" tanya Kaito dengan PD nya

"NGGAAA! Miku maunya Negi! Cuma negi sebatang yang Miku cinta!" Miku pun pergi

"Miku~!" Kaito mengejar Miku

(Kalian bertanya kenapa Miku tadi bilang 'negi sebatang'? mudah saja, maksudku sih ingin membuat Miku berkata 'negi seorang' yang dia cinta. Tapi ntar di protes readers dong, negi kan bukan orang, masa di sebut 'negi seorang'? Jadi kita gunakan bahasa satuan yang pas, ya itu 'negi sebatang')

Btt~

"Rinny~ perkenalkan aku Lenny~ kamu siapa?" tanya Len

Loh? Tadi manggil rinny? Tapi sekarang nanya nama lagi?

"…" Rin hanya diam tak merespon

Len pun memeluk Rin

"aku sayang Rin.."

"ngga.. aku gabisa sama sama Len lagi"

"kenapa? Aku Lenny bukan Len~ jadi ga apa apa dong?"

"kamu Lenny atau Len sama aja! Aku gamau di omelin master lagi!" Rin pun pergi

"Rin! Yaah~ padahal Len kan udah cantik~"

"loh? Len ngapain pake rok jin gitu? Mau berenang yah?" kata Meiko

"iyah mei.. Len mau manjat tebing"

"oh.. mau manjat, hati hati tenggelam yah"

"iya.. tenang aja aku manjatnya pake tangga kok"

(Manjat tebing make tangga? Kebayang gak sih berapa tinggi nya itu tangga?)

"kondisinya parah master.. kami akan terus mencoba merawat mereka dengan sabar" ucap Lui pada master yang sedang mengamati tingkah laku mereka

"baiklah.. kalo ada perkembangan, hubungi aku yah" master pun pulang

Beberapa hari kemudian

Di dekat kolam renang Meiko sedang berdiri di pinggirnya

"huh.. aku.. tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup.. bila tanpa sake"

BYUUUR!

Meiko menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam

"Meikoo!"

BYURR!

Neru menceburkan dirinya juga berniat untuk menolong Meiko

Ring yang sedang memperhatikan adegan itu langsung berpikir bahwa Neru sudah sembuh dan segera memanggil Lui Seeu dan menghubungi Master

"cepat! Tadi kulihat Neru menyelamatkan Meiko di pinggir kolam!" Ring menarik Seeu Lui dan master menuju kolam

Sesampainya di sana, mereka sweatdrop akan apa yang dilihat mereka

"N-Neru.. boleh tau, kenapa Meiko nya gantung diri di tempat jemuran gitu yah?" tanya Seeu

"iya.. kayak jemuran aja dia" Ring bingung

"oh.. Meiko ga gantung diri kok, itu Neru yang gantung Meiko, supaya Meikonya cepet kering, habisnya Meikonya basah sih" jawab Neru dengan innocently

"APPPAAAAAA?"

"nanti mati kalo gitu caranya! Cepet turunin! Turunin!" mereka pun sibuk menurun kan Meiko yang di gantung di jemuran

Beberapa hari berlalu dan tiba saat nya mereka di beri ujian kejiwaan

"Kita akan memberi tes pada kalian, apa kalian sudah menjadi waras atau tidak.." jelas Lui

"baiklah, soal untukmu Miku, 3 x 4 berapa?" tanya Ring

"um.. Negi!"

"salah! Masih gila berarti" ucap Seeu

"sekarang Len, 3 x 4?"

"Rabu.."

"masih gila" ucap seeu

"Kaito, 3 x 4?"

"masa ga tau? Sana masuk ke lift!"

"loh? Kok jadi lift?" tanya Lui

"pencet tombol 3 sama 4, nanti pasti keluar hasilnya" ucap Kaito

"emangnya kalkulator" Lui mulai aral

"selanjutnya,Meiko, 3 x 4?"

"34"

"lumayan" Seeu tersenyum

"Neru, 3 x 4?"

"um…. Uh… pulsa abis"

"ga nyambung"

"Rin, 3 x 4?"

"12"

"waaa~h" master puppy eyes senang mendengar jawaban Rin yang benar

"betul, kenapa hasilnya 12?" tanya Seeu

"dari negi x rabu + lift : pulsa akar 34" jawab Rin ngelantur

GUBRAK!

Hari itu tak ada seorang vocaloid pun yang lulus, maka mereka masih harus di rawat sampai dua minggu ke depan

Keesokan harinya

"hup! Kena deh!" Len bangga telah menangkap seekor nyamuk yang telah digenggam tangannya

"wah~ Len nangkep apa? Tanya Rin

"hatimu~"

"eh? yang gila bisa nge gombal? Jangan jangan sembuh? Aku harus panggil yang lainnya!" Lui yang melihat itu langsung berlari pergi memanggil yang lainnya untuk melihat kejaidan itu

"bohong~ tadi aku liat Len nangkep gajah!" kata Miku

"bukan ih~ sotoy~"

"kalo gitu pasti kucing ya?" tanya Rin

"bukan"

"kuda yaa?" kata Kaito

"ih! Kaito Ngintip yah? Kok tau?" kata Len

"iya dong, kan aku kudanya" ucap Kaito dengan bangganya

Lui Ring Seeu dan master yang melihat itu hanya cengo

Beberapa hari kemudian

Seorang penjual roti lewat di depan RSJ

"roti rotiii~"

"eh! ada roti!" Rin berlari menghampiri penjual roti itu

"ayo, beli!" Meiko mengikuti

"eh? mau beli roti?" tanya penjual roti itu pada Rind an Meiko

"ada roti apa aja?" tanya Rin

"banyak neng"

"ini apa?" tanya meiko sambil menunjuk salah satu roti

"itu kelapa"

"kalo ini?" tanya Rin

"itu pisang"

"yang ini apa?" tanya meiko

"itu nanas"

"wah.. sudah bisa bersosialisasi, apa jangan jangan mereka sembuh ya?" Lui langsung memanggil teman temannya untuk melihat kejaidan itu

Ring Lui dan Seeu pun mengamati mereka

"mana rotinya? Kok dari tadi buah buahna terus sih?" Rin ngambek

"iya! Bohong nih! Huu~ ayo kejar!" kata meiko sambil bawa bawa kayu

"ayooo!" Rin dan Meiko pun ngejar ngejar tukang roti tanpa salah itu

"AMPUUUUNNNN! KAPOK GUE JUAL ROTI RASA BUAH LAGIII!"

Rin Lui dan Seeu pun mengejar mereka berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka

Setelah beberap hari kemudian, mereka kembali di tes kejiwaannya

"tes kejiwaan kali ini, kalian harus bernyanyi yah!" jelas Lui pada para vocaloid

"kalo gitu, ayo kita mulai dari Len" Ring mempersilakan Len untuk bernyanyi

"aku masih seperti yang dulu~" Len mulai bernyanyi

"eh Stop!"

"masih seperti yang dulu kata mu? Masih gila dong?"

"next!"

Rin pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tes dan mulai bernyanyi

"bintang kecil di luar angkasa.. amat panjang menghias angkasa.. aku ingin terbang dan merayap.. jauh tinggi dimana kau berada.."

"banyak kesalahan pada liriknya"

"terbang dan merayap?"

"next!"

"sik asik sik asik dengan dirimu! Sik asik sik asik dekat dengan mu~" miku mulai bernyanyi

"hah? Masih betah ya di sini sama Lui? Ya udah ga di lolosin deh"

"next"

Meiko pun mulai bernyanyi

"aku hanya ingin setia…"

"mau setia jadi orang gila? Yaudah"

"next"

Neru pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mulai bernyanyi

"jangan pernah kau coba untuk berubah~"

"gamau berubah jadi waras lu?"

"yasudahlah"

"next!"

Kaito pun masuk ke dalam ruang tes dan mulai bernyanyi

"Biar kata Lui jelek, bagiku Lui ganteng, o-oh~ I love you Ice cream~!"

"good!" Lui member dua jempol pada Kaito

"biar kata Seeu pelit, bagiku Seeu baik, o-oh~ aku suka Ice cream~!" lanjut Kaito

"bagus!" Seeu standaplouse

"biar kata Ring mirip buaya, bagi ku Ring itu ring basket o-oh —"

DESH!

"PERGI KAUUUU!" Ring menendang Kaito keluar

"sabar Ring.. namanya juga gila"

Dan dari tes itupun belum ada satupun yang lulus dari mereka, maka mereka masih harus di rawat lagi

Suatu hari

"Lui! Lui! Sepertinya Rin sudah sembuuh!"

"apa?"

Lui dan Ring pun berjalan menuju kamar Rin. Disana mereka melihat Rin sedang tidur telentang sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu tak lama setelah itu Rin mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan menyanyikan lagu berbeda

Lui dan Ring yang penasaran pada Rin pun menghampirinya dan bertanya

"Rin, kenapa tadi kamu telentang lalu tengkurap dan menyanyikan lagu yang berbeda?" tanya Lui

"oh.. kan tadi side A sekarng kasetnya sudah side B" jawab Rin innocently

GUBRAK!

Keesokan harinya sepertinya para vocaloid sudah jenuh di rawat di dalam RSJ itu lalu merencanakan untuk kabur

"eh, kita kabur yuk!" kata Neru

"ayo! Kita kabur!" Len semangat

"tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Kaito

"lewat pintu aja" kata Miku

"tapi gabisa.." kata Meiko

"loh? Kenapa?"

"pintunya juga ga aga tuh, belom di pasang, gimana kaburnya hayo?" tanya Rin

"iya yah.. hm.. kalo gitu kita tunggu aja samapi mereka pasang pintunya, baru kita kabur!" kata Neru

"iyaaa!"

"dasar gila" Lui Ring Seeu dan master yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

Setelah beberapa hari

"Kaito kok jadi pendek yah?" Meiko mengamati Kaito dari atas-bawah kanan-kiri

"hah? Masa?"

"iya! Iya kan Neru?"

"iya, kurang tinggi"

"apa jangan jangan mereka sudah sembuh ya?" Lui pun memanggil yang lainnya untuk melihat kejadian ini, setelah kembali lagi, mereka hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Meiko dan Neru yang sedang menarik narik Kaito. Meiko menarik bahu Kaito sedangkan Neru menarik kaki Kaito. Lalu segera Lui Ring dan Seeu menghardik mereka

"Kaitonya kok di tarik tarik?" tanya Lui

"supaya tinggi" jawab Meiko dengan innocent

"Mei, jangan gitu caranya, kalo gitu kasihan Kaitonya" kata Miku

"terus gimana?" tanya Neru

Lui Ring dan Seeu puppy eyes mereka pikir kalo Miku sudah sembuh dan waras

Tapi ternyata…

"gini nih.." Miku dengan manisnya menarik rambut Kaito dengan kencang spontan Kaito berteriak kesakitan

"aa! Adada-da-da-daw!"

"e-EHHHH!" mereka semua pun berusaha menolong Kaito dari jenggutan maut Miku itu

Tiba tiba Meiko berkata sambil melihat ke luar jendela

"itu Len ngapain si Rin yah? Liat ah~" Meiko pun berlari menghampiri Rin dan Len

Ring pun mengikuti Meiko. Sesampainya di sana

"HWAAA? Len! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Rin?" Ring kaget saat Len akan menginjak Rin

"loh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin

"kok Rin nya mau di injek?" tanya Lui

"habisnya Rin terlalu gendut, jadi mau aku kurusin, caranya ya di injek deh" jelas Len

"Len, jangan gitu caranya, kalo gitu kasihan Rin nya" Miku tiba tiba datang. Sepertinya sudah puas menjambak Kaito

Ring mendengar perkataan Miku itu hanya meng glare Miku sambil berpikir 'awas kalo aneh aneh lagi..'

"terus gimana?" tanya Len

"gini nih Len, biar rata semuanya.." Miku pun mengeluarkan roadroller dan mulai mengendarainya

"UWAAA! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIANNNN!" Lui Ring dan Seeu kabur sambil menarik pasien pasien gila lainnya karena takut terlindas oleh Miku

Beberapa menit setelah itu, habislah sebagian bangunan dari RSJ itu, menyatu menjadi rata dengan tanah karena ulah Miku

Beberapa minggu pun berlalu dan tiba akhirnya ujian akhir, master kembali datang ke RSJ itu untuk mengambil hasil tes

"saya rasa mereka sudah sembuh dan boleh pulang sekarang. Mereka sudah lulus tes itu" ucap Lui senang sambil memberikan hasil tes nya pada master

"benarkaaah?" master senang dengan efek bling bling di sekitarnya

"iya" jawab Seeu

"bagaimana kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya master

"mudah saja, kami member tes kecil" jawab Ring

"jadi kami menyediakan bathtub penuh dengan air, kami suruh mereka untuk memilih antara gayung, sendok sup dan sedotan untuk menghabiskan air di bathtub itu dengan cepat"

"itu mudah! Pasti mereka memilih gayung kaan? Gayung paling cepat" master nge sok

Lui Ring dan Seeu cengo

Deadly silent sampai

"ehm.. sebenarnya kalo yang waras sih pasti lebih memilih untuk mencabut penyumbat bathtubnya.." jelas Ring

.

.

"nah.. sejak saat itulah kami keluar dari RSJ itu dan master sendiri di rawat di sana! Hahahahay!" Neru senang

"wah.. hahahaha! Berita yang menarik! Hahaha"

**END**

**(A/N : gimana minna-san? GJ yah? Maaf deh.. niatnya sih pengen ngehibur.. hehehe tapi, kehibur gak, readers? Tolong pendapatnya yah ^^ di review?)**


End file.
